In many arts, such as the semiconductor art, a film or layer of material is formed into a predetermined configuration on a selected surface. For example, after forming an integrated circuit on a surface of a semiconductor chip, it is necessary to make electrical contact with the numerous elements or regions of the circuit. Such contact may be accomplished by forming a predetermined configuration of contacting material over the surface of the integrated circuit, the contacting material being separated from the surface by a layer of dielectric.
In other instances, it is desired that a predetermined configuration in the form of a narrow cut in a passivating layer of material, for example silicon monoxide, may be made incident to forming a device in or on a substrate. In other instances, independent masks, that is, masks not on the surface of an actual device, are formed for employment in exposing and processing of an actual device. Each of these various applications may involve the formation of a film or layer of material into a predetermined configuration.
It is well known to form predetermined configurations of a film of material by etching, by lifting or by a combination of these techniques. Lifting processes involve depositing the film of material partially upon a surface and partially upon a lifting materials which is formed in a pattern upon the surface. The lifting material is then removed along with the film material deposited thereover leaving a desired pattern of the film material on the surface.
When a film material is applied to the lifting material and the exposed portion of the surface, the film material takes a continuous form. Thus, when the lifting material is removed, the layer of film material must be broken. Breaking of the film material creates problems not only in its precise definition but also in its functional characteristics.